


Issue Ain't Nothing but a Number

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Issue Ain't Nothing but a Number

There are bad ideas and then there are really bad ideas. And then there are amazingly, colossal, incredibly stupid ideas.

Which is the category that being in Seth's room alone with Seth falls into. Because, even though there are mint, bagged and boarded comics on Seth's bed and even though Zach's got political aspirations like his father, and even though Seth is so incredibly wrong in thinking that Gambit's sexier than Nightcrawler - or maybe because of that last one - all Zach wants to do is pin Seth to something, strip off his clothes and just taste. 

And it's stupid, because if Zach's going to be attracted to anyone of the same sex, which he's not, it should be Ryan, and he is, but there's just something about Seth that, even when he's being a complete ass and trying to steal Zach's girlfriend, all Zach really wants to do is corner Seth and suck on his neck until all Zach can taste is the blood pounding in Seth's veins beneath his skin. 

Zach shifts slightly and his muscles in his thighs clench, because he's so hard and eventually, Seth's going to get suspicious that it's taking him this long to read through a single issue of American Flagg. 

"It'd be better if Ryan were here." 

Seth says it like an apology, like he's not enough reason to be at an extra comic book club meeting, but it would probably be wrong to mention that Ryan not being there is okay because A) Ryan would be bored and B) Zach wouldn't have even made it this far in the comic if he'd been thinking about being alone with Seth _and_ Ryan. 

Oh fuck. 

"I gotta --." Zach gets to his feet and sets the comic down, heading for Seth's bathroom. He can feel Seth's eyes on him and he starts making promises to whoever'll listen if they'll just keep Seth from looking at his crotch. 

He closes the bathroom door with a snap and leans against it. His chest is tight and his groin is tight and he's hard and he's hot and he's fucking masturbating in Seth's bathroom. 

His pants are halfway down his thighs and his hand is on his cock and he can't keep it from moving. It's vivid and alive in his head, Seth and Ryan and Seth on Ryan and Zach and Seth and Ryan and… 

"You okay, man?" 

Zach's body clenches in frustration. He manages a strangled "Yeah," and stumbles to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. He watches himself in the mirror as he puts himself back together, wills himself to be calm. It takes a few minutes before he opens the door, but when he does, Seth's right where he left him, sitting on the floor. "Sorry." 

Seth's eyes are clear and guileless. "No problem." He turns the book and points. "See? Gambit." 

Zach laughs. "Dude, Nightcrawler has a _tail_." 

Seth opens his mouth to respond then stops, staring at Zach. Something changes in his expression and he smiles. "Maybe you have a point." 

Zach's eyes flicker to Seth's lap and the telltale bulge in his jeans. "Yeah. Maybe I do." 


End file.
